


Good Advice

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Detention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: Miroslav Klose is the charms professor at Hogwarts. Outside his office an altercation between students occurs and he's forced to step in.





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic from Anon on Tumblr who wanted a Harry Potter AU and then Thomas/Miro. This is NOT a pairing fic, but I may play around with it and make it a multi-part in the future that is set after Hogwarts. So just to be clear, NOTHING underage is going on here, no romantic inclinations whatsoever.

Professor Miroslav Klose let out a long-suffering sigh as he finally allowed himself to do his favorite thing mid-term. He had placed a steaming cup of his favorite tea on the arm of his favorite broken-in leather chair of which he was in the process of lowering himself into it and let the warmth of the fire chase away the damp cold, when he heard his least favorite thing: shouting in the corridor by some of the students. He debated using a _quietus_ charm on them in an effort to make it easier for him to ignore the petty childish arguments between students, which most of the time he had no qualms about doing. Let children fight amongst themselves to some degree, he believed. They had to be exposed to that sort of real-world behavior, however, it was the use of one of the students vulgar vocabulary words that had Miro stop and listen further.

He recognized the student who had used the slur, Slytherin Kevin Großkreutz, and rose from his chair. Miro placed a warming charm on both the room and, more-importantly, his tea to avoid any deterioration of this part of his mood when he returned, as he predicted Großkreutz would be trying on his patience. Miro opened his office door and had approximately half a second to shield himself from flying glass that smashed against the wall next to his head. Miroslav’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before he adopted his renowned calm attitude and propelled himself further into the corridor.

There were two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw against the one lone Gryffindor and Miro tried not to let his heart sink when he saw who was the victim of their bullying today. Everyone froze when they seemed to realize they had an authoritative audience. Miro saw four wands raised and pointed at one another so wandlessly and silently, he disarmed the students and collected their wands in his hand. Großkreutz eyes widened while their victim looked impressed, as always.

Miro moved closer to the boys and then used his disinterested tone to address them.

“Mister Großkreutz, I’m sure you have a good explanation for your casual use of vulgarity around the corridors of this fine school?”

The boy didn’t even look phased. “I didn’t say—d”

Miro raised an eyebrow and cut him off. “Before you finish that untruth, you’ll kind remember your proximity to my office and after having had you in my charms lessons for the last six years, I think you’ll find I can recognize your voice very well.”

The Slytherin shifted under Miro’s cool gaze but did not speak further so Miroslav looked at the other two boys that had been on his side.

“Reus and Kagawa, I expected better of both of you, especially you Kagawa since you are of our house.” The Ravenclaw almost wilted under Miroslav’s disappointed gaze. “I hate to do it, but fifty points from Ravenclaw and I’ll see you in detention tomorrow evening Shinji.” 

Miroslav let the boy’s wand float back into his hand before he took off down the hallway back towards their tower. He looked back to Marco Reus and considered what to do with the Slytherin boy that he knew wasn’t an instigator of this situation and usually kept himself out of trouble.

“Explain yourself, Reus.”

“We were just walking, professor. And then he,” Marco nodded at the Gryffindor, “jinxed us. It was self defense professor.”

“Was it now?” Miro turned to the smallest boy of the group, the third year to the others’ six. “Did you jinx them Thomas?” Miroslav ignored the hiss from Kevin and saw Thomas nod slowly. “Well then, I see.”

He turned back to Marco and Kevin. “Reus, you may go with a strong warning not to find yourself caught up in this sort of behavior again. And Großkreutz, fifty points from Slytherin for using _that_ word, and I will also see you in detention tomorrow evening. Now both of you, I suggest head back to your dormitory and get started on your essays.”

He released their wands and let them float over to their masters. He watched the two Slytherins flee down the corridor before turning back to Thomas.

“My office, Muller.”

Miro knew his reputation amongst the students of Hogwarts; aloof, cold, brilliant, fair, and numerous other similarly themed traits. He had been the charms teacher for almost ten years and had spent the prior two decades researching for the Ministry and on his own. He was well qualified and capable. He had seen every type of student there was to see; bullies and their victims, poor and rich, clever and idiotic, devoted and careless, traditionalists and progressives… the archetypes were endless.

But Thomas Muller… Miroslav had never seen another Thomas Muller in his years.

He was technically a Muggle-born, though there was some speculation that one of his grand, or great-grand, parents had been a magic-user. Miroslav hadn’t looked into it but the boy did resemble a witch who had a portrait on the third floor and had seemingly adopted Thomas as part of her family. Thomas was skilled either way, though he didn’t quite master control of his emotions and it came back to get him in trouble sometimes or would alter the success he had during his casting, especially in charms work. Thomas had a tendency for practical jokes, sometimes going too far with them, and could defend himself rather well. But other times he would get flustered, especially if there were more than one coming after him, and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his wandwork. Miro hadn’t ever seen a more capably clumsy wizard in his entire time teaching.

Both of them reentered his office and Miro delighted in the warmth before sitting behind his desk, sparing a forlorn thought for his chair, and gestured for Thomas to sit on the other side of his desk. Miro placed Thomas’ wand on the desk in front of him.

“Why did you jinx those boys, Thomas?”

The boy had a tendency to be wide-eyed and feral-grinned, but this time he looked rather putout and it was unusual to say the least. Miroslav waited patiently. He also knew that against his favorite teachers, Thomas would crack like an egg. He couldn’t stand to displease them.

He shuffled in the chair and sighed after a few moments. “Großkreutz says stuff all the time to the younger-years. He called me a mudblood just because he could. I jinxed them because he’d gone after first-years earlier.”

“Why didn’t you inform a teacher?”

“One was there already. It wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“Which?”

“Professor Mourinho.”

Miroslav nodded in understanding. Of course the Head of Slytherin House wouldn’t punish one of his own if he could get away with it.

“So you thought you would punish him yourself.” Thomas nodded and Miro suppressed his sigh. “Thomas, it is not your place to be the scales of justice of this school. Trust me, in the end the scales balance, even if they have been tipped in favor of one person for a very long time.”

Thomas made a face that indicated he clearly didn’t believe a word that Miro was saying. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Then who bullied you at school, and whatever happened to them?” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him challengingly. _Dangerously cavalier, this one_ , Miroslav thought and had to remind himself not to smile or look too pleased.

“Who said I was the victim?” Miro threw the curveball instead and watched Thomas’ eyes widen in panic. 

“You mean you—you were the—”

Miro shook his head and let himself smile this time. “No, I’m not saying I was an active bully, but nor was I their victim. I stood up for myself if I had to, but I did not go out seeking trouble. I learned to blend in well, Thomas. I think you could do a lot of great things if you learned to do that also.”

“Put my head down, you mean.” Thomas sounded dejected.

“Yes.” Miroslav nodded. “To some degree, anyway. I have seen your capabilities in my classroom and you are a very talented wizard. You just need to learn to control your emotions a little better and not let certain things get to you.”

Thomas nodded slowly and Miroslav sat back in his chair. “You’re a good student and a very talented wizard, Thomas. I hope you listen to my advice, it’s meant only for the best.”

“I know Professor Klose.” He sighed. “May I go now?”

Miroslav nodded. “You may.” He picked up the boy’s wand and offered it to him as Thomas stood up. The boy set his hand on the handle of his wand but Miro kept his grip on it for a moment. “And I’ll see you in detention tomorrow evening also.”

Thomas looked about ready to argue as he met his teacher’s eyes. Something of Miro’s amusement must have shown since Thomas merely scowled and said ‘yes professor’ instead before leaving Miroslav’s office.

Once the door was shut behind the boy, Miro let himself smile and carried himself over to his chair and sat down in it. He sipped his tea while looking into the fireplace and wondered what he could make the three of them do that wouldn’t result in a maiming or trip to the infirmary the following night.


End file.
